Pink Champagne
by Dashed
Summary: Samantha who. Sam keeps having the same erotic dream but she can’t figure out who the star is. Andrea keeps having to listen to Sam whine and can't figure out how to shut her up. Sam/Andrea.


Sam walked past her door then backtracked to do it again. The blonde then shook her head and walked away. Two seconds later her blonde head popped back into the frame before disappearing. Andrea gritted her teeth and shuffled her papers. Sam hesitated on the threshold before thinking better of it and jerkily turned away. She looked like she was trying to do the robot dance.

"What?!" Andrea snapped fed up at last.

"What?" Sam asked sounding surprised to be talked too.

"You've been hovering near me for hours, what?" Andrea glared.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Sam tried to affect an air of casual disinterest. It didn't work. "You know the way I cheated on Todd with that Italian guy?"

"Yeah?" Andrea drawled.

"Well, was there anyone else…?" And Sam did that weird furrow thing with her brow she did when she was reluctant to finish a sentence. Old Sam had never had that, Andrea swore. Maybe it was because New Sam only looked that way when she was trying to put things delicately which Old Sam never bothered to do.

"No," Andrea said briskly annoyed at the reminder of Old Sam.

"Oh, okay," Sam didn't sound convinced but was going to accept that. Old Sam wouldn't have did that either. Andrea packed her briefcase and headed to the elevator. Sam trailed after her "are you sure? 'Cus it really feels like there's someone else."

"What do you mean?" She stopped dead and tilted her head to the side. "Have you remembered something?"

"Well, not really," and Sam seemed to twist to the side like she was thinking hard. Where the hell had that come from? Old Sam had posture that Nazi's could be proud off. New Sam with her terrible cringing ways. "It's more of a feeling. Like I'm forgetting something, don't smirk like that! It's annoying, every time I pass a bottle of pink Champaign I get these tingles and my fingers itch. And at night I'm starting to wake up at a certain time and I just feel like I should be somewhere you know?"

"And from this you concluded that you have another lover?" Andrea raised her eyebrow sceptically.

"No, there's also other nicer feelings," and New Sam's eyes widened trying to convey her meaning of 'nice' in an prudish way that Andrea knew Old Sam would have went on in descriptive detail. "And dreams."

"Dreams?" Andrea said intrigued despite herself.

"Yeah, they're fuzzy and hard to make out but it's definitely not Todd or the Italian dude," Sam nodded furiously. "This guys a lot thinner than those two and he has long hair. I didn't think old me would be into guys with long hair."

"She's not," Andrea said then frowned in annoyance "I mean your not. You probably are just having wet dreams, everyone gets them."

"No," Sam geminately denied "it's not one of those."

"God, Sam, every time we see each other we're always talking about you!" Andrea jabbed the button for the elevator sharply. "Right now I don't have time to put humpty dumpty together again!"

Sam stood there speechless and hurt. Another thing Old Sam wouldn't have done. Andrea felt satisfied when the elevator door slammed shut in her miserable face.

XxXx

"Ah, Andrea?"

"Tina you better have a damn good reason for calling me at, two thirty?!" Andrea raged as she saw the clock and practically growled down the phone "screw that, there is no good reason for you calling me at any time."

"Don't hang up it's about Sam!" Tina quickly howled down the phone.

"What? Aw crap," she did seriously consider just hanging up anyway but something stopped her. "What's she done now?" She sighed in annoyance.

"She's walking down the street. I tried to bring her back but she said that she was following her urges and something about pink champagne…" Tina babbled.

"God Tina what do you do sit outside her window and watch her?" Andrea snapped. There was a long guilty silence and Andrea goggled at the phone "you crazy stalker I was just joking but you actually do!"

"No! It's not like that I was just checking up on her!" Tina said desperately.

"Whatever, freak," and she hung up the phone. Old Sam would never had put up with Tina. She found Sam walking towards her in her pink checked pyjamas and trainers. In her right hand she clutched a bottle and every now and then she would stop to scan the area.

"What the hell are you doing?" She called angrily from her car.

"Andrea!" Sam said shocked which ruled out the possibility of sleep walking.

"Get in the damn car!" Andrea said flinging open the door.

"No but I'm really on to something!" Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, you're on your way to an asylum," She glared.

"No, listen," Sam said as she got into the car but didn't put her belt on "I was woken up by that feeling again and I decided to follow it. It took me to a connivance store which sold pink champagne! For fourteen dollars!"

Sam looked at her like that was supposed to mean something "you would have never drunk cheap champagne that cost under twenty bucks!" And she was angry at the idea Sam would even think that about Old Sam.

"But I was on my way somewhere and therewaspinkchampagne!" Sam sped up towards the end of her sentence and reached that pitch that only dogs seemed to hear.

"It's a coincidence," she waved it away.

Sam flopped back in her seat like a stropy teenager who's parents just didn't get it. Andrea pulled up outside Sam's house and pointedly glared at her until she got out of the car. Sam slammed the door with a pout and stalked up the driveway with the champagne bottle clutched tightly in her hands.

"The next time you have a wet dream just masturbate like a normal person!" She yelled out and laughed as Sam stumbled in embarrassment.

XxXx

"Ah, Andrea I know you told me to never call you again and that if I ever did you would re-enact that scene from the Godfather with one of my dogs but since this isn't your home number I just thought-"

"Out with it, Tina!" Andrea snapped looking over legal documents. She was already pissed at having to be in the office after ten so she didn't want to waste anymore time by talking to plebeians.

"Sam's at a gay bar!" Tina screeched.

"What?" This was getting ridiculous. And she was getting wrinkles from frowning so much which was just unacceptable.

"Sam googled pink champagne because I told her what a metaphor was and she found out that there's a gay bar down town and tried to get me to go but lesbian scare me after…never mind," Tina said "I have the address if you need it."

"I know where it is so please spare me a trip down memory lane to that one incident in band camp between you and your fellow outcast where you kissed and pretended it was a mistake but you thought about it and think about it in the dark days and wonder what if," Andrea said callously ready to put the phone down.

"It was drama camp!" Tina screamed and hung up before she got the chance.

"Huh, two for two," Andrea said slightly stunned and a little disturbed.

When she got to the bar it was a mass of heaving bodies dancing to a resounding bass sound with no words. The bar was black and with dark pink neon lights everywhere to give the bar a soft glow and create an intimate feeling. Pink champagne was on tap everywhere with bottles place liberally around the club.

An attractive blonde smiled at her and blocked her way "hey, can I buy you a drink?"

"No," she answered shortly before rudely turning away to look for Sam. She did eventually find Sam clutching the bar and gaping out at the women on the dance floor. She seemed to want to go dance but didn't have a clue how to. A fat butch lesbian was at her side giving her idle touches that she shakily grin at uncomfortable with the attention. Andrea rolled her eyes, Old Sam would have crushed the leather daddy and left it in a crying heap.

"Andrea!" Sam yelled happily reaching out and grabbing her hand to pull her in front of her like a shield.

"Beat it butch this bitch is mine," she growled at the startled woman. And really did she think she had a chance with Sam? Even New Sam was better than this trash.

"Hey I'm just showing the new girl around a little, us newbie's can learn together," the butch shrugged.

"Take your five finger wonder and peddle it somewhere else, she's not new she just can't remember being here before," Andrea glared.

"God I hate you two beer queers," the butch mattered as she slinked away trying to gather her tattered dignity.

"And God hates you!" She yelled back just to piss her off. She then turned her scathing gaze towards Sam who was still hiding behind her. "Give me a reason to not go after Xena and let her lose her leather on you?"

"Because I just found out that I might be gay," Sam said earnestly with her big green eyes that looked like spring and happiness as opposed to the razor edge jade that she had known.

"You are not gay," she sighed and gave up the fight. She sat down on the garish pink bar seat. She immediately got the bar tenders attention and ordered a drink cocktails were not going to do it tonight she need straight vodka, no pun intended.

"See that's what I thought! But then I found out that the person I had been dreaming about wasn't a guy with long hair it was a girl! With breasts," and Sam widened her eyes like the concept of breast was supposed to shock and amaze her.

"It was a dream," Andrea said indifferently.

"Oh yeah? Then how come there's a gay bar called Pink Champagne? Which was in my dream, the same dream about me having sex with another woman," Sam nodded like she had just constructed an iron clad argument.

"A freaky coincidence," Andrea said downing her drink. "Pink champagne is not an exclusive lesbian drink. We've had it at parties before and no one turned gay."

"I suppose," and Sam seemed to waver "but what about the feeling I get at night? I keep trying to go somewhere."

"Have you been letting your mother feed you junk before going to bed?" At Sam's guilty look Andrea continued with vindication "there you go, lay of the sweets before bedtime and your problem will be solved."

Sam sighed and slumped with defeat. Her bright green eyes dulled as she beatenly said "yeah…I guess you're right."

Andrea smiled in victory and patted Sam on the shoulder. The blonde from earlier suddenly appeared at Andrea's side "listen I didn't know," she said fearfully "the other girls just told me who's girl you are. Don't tell Sam I made a pass at you. I'm really sorry, I don't want her to make me lick the toilets clean like she did to Tanya. We're cool right you won't tell her?" The blonde then spotted Sam and seemed to go into heart failure "oh God, you're Sam! I didn't know! I'm new here! I didn't get the email, please don't hurt me!" And the blonde rushed off.

Sam turned to look at Andrea pointedly while she cursed. Sam jutted her jaw to the side as she said meaningfully "well."

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Andrea tried to bluff picking up her clutch purse and making a hasty escape.

"I _have _been here before!" Sam snapped at her as she followed behind her in the crowd "You've been here too! We've been here and you weren't going to tell me!"

"It was late one night and it was the closest bar that was open. We had a few drinks no big deal," she said breezily exiting the club.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?!" Sam said furiously fast like she did when she got excited.

"Because I don't like people knowing that I went to a gay bar, which you dragged me to, by the way. I don't need the stigma. It's better you forget it," Andrea took out her car keys, one drink didn't mean she was drunk.

"So we just went the once, for a drink?" Sam said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Andrea nodded sincerely.

"And me making a girl lick a toilet seat?" Sam probed.

"She was ugly and hit on me and you did it for fun. We had a great laugh," Andrea explained with a smile.

"Oh," Sam nodded and Andrea relaxed. "I don't believe you!" Sam exclaimed before hurrying back towards the club.

"Shit!" Andrea swore and ran after her. She caught Sam just before she could run across a busy road. Sam whirled and got her foot caught in a drain. She fell backwards and took Andrea down with her.

The breath rushed out of Sam straight into Andreas face disturbing her already windswept hair. Andrea watched as Sam's eyes moved from her face, to her hair, down her body to her breasts and then back to her hair. She watched as realisation dawned in Sam's eyes. Something like horror crawled up her throat and she scrambled off Sam quickly.

"You!" Sam accused sitting up.

"No!" She shot back getting to her feet and hurrying towards her car.

"It was you! You're the girl with long brown hair! And breasts!" Sam yelled pushing herself to her feet to follow Andrea to her car.

"I am not," Andrea said fumbling with her keys "You're just imagining things!"

"The hell I am!" Sam declared but Andrea had got into her car by this stage and locked the doors. Sam hammered on the windows. "Let me in!" She demanded.

"No, just leave it alone," Andrea snapped starting the engine.

"Oh ho, no you don't," Sam said and jumped on the bonnet of the car. She lay facing the window screen and dared Andrea to move. "We're going to talk about this."

"Like hell!" Andrea growled "get off the car it's a BMW! If your bony knee's put a scratch in the paint I'll kill you."

"How would you know my knees were bony unless we had sex," Sam argued stupidly full of mad conviction.

"Anyone who's seen you in a skirt knows about your bony knees, now move!" Andrea revved the car in threat.

"No!"

XxXx

"I can't believe you tried to run me over!" Sam exclaimed as she hobbled into Andrea's apartment.

"I told you to move," she growled throwing Sam down on the couch.

"Ow!" Sam glared as Andrea went to get some ice.

Andrea dropped Sam's ankle onto the coffee table and pressed the ice down hard. She ignored Sam's cried of pain and outrage. "You couldn't just leave it alone could you? You had to pursue your memory…"

"Sorry for trying to remember who I slept with," Sam grouched.

"First off, that's why we drunk the champagne so we had the excuse not to remember," Andrea said "and second we did not drift angelically off to sleep, we fucked. Actually it was usually you fucking me, like you fuck everyone in your life."

Sam kept wincing at the profanity "why didn't you want me to know?"

"I just didn't, it's not something that's going to happen again. I bet before tonight you couldn't even remember that two women can have sex" Sam flushed and Andrea took that as a yes. "Just let it go," and she glared at Sam hoping her pit-bull qualities would be absent.

"I want to learn about my past Andrea! And apparently you're part of that," Sam explained in a perfectly rational and infuriating way.

"No I wasn't," she ground out telling the absolute truth.

"Yeah you were, why are you den-"

"Because I'm not over it!" She snapped at last. The silence that followed was horrible. Andrea was flush with shame and angry embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had lost control and said that. She hit away Sam's outstretched hand and slowly stood without looking at her. Without a word she went to her bedroom and turned the lock.

XxXx

"Sam's pretty miserable," Tina said over cocktails.

"I don't care," Andrea snapped surveying the room for eligible men.

"She's just been moping around the house and hasn't spoken to anyone in days," Tina continued.

"What part of 'I don't care' is giving you the trouble?" She growled then gave a slow smile that stretched her lips to the fullest showing off her plump bottom lip in a sexy smile. The well dressed man across the bar gave his own version. That's what she needed, a red hot blooded man to get Sam out of her head. She could ride him all night until they both had limps come morning.

"She's listening to Cyndi Lauper on repeat," Tina said.

"Damn it," Andrea slammed her drink down and left the bar alone.

XxXx

"Sam, honey I have a new bag. It folds down into a telephone box, it's supposed to trick muggers, come out and see it, I'm sure you'll love it," Sam's mother called through her daughters closed door. Andrea didn't even bother to say hello she just opened the door and then slammed it in the woman's face. She actually locked the door in case the nosy pageant reject tried to come in.

"Andrea!" Sam called half rising from her bed and setting aside the pillow she had been clutching to her chest.

"The pink champagne was our signal," she said sitting on the side of the bed "when either one of us was feeling in the mood, we would buy the other a glass of pink champagne. If they accepted it you would drive to my apartment in the night and we would have sex."

"Were we-I mean, did we have feelings for each other?" Sam asked.

Andrea hesitated then said "…you didn't."

"Did you?" Sam asked like a wide eyed kid.

"I might have cared for you a little more than I should have," Andrea said but waved it away "but it was a crush. It's passed, you're not the same person."

"Oh…" Sam swallowed hard with nerves and would meet her eye "…but I still want to kiss you."

"Oh," Andrea repeated off balance.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Sam asked scooting closer.

"You're not my Sam," Andrea said but felt herself leaning in anyway because she looked like her Sam in that moment. She smelt like her Sam and she was cupping the side of her face like her Sam. The kiss made her unbearably sad and happy all at once. This wasn't her Sam but it was a Sam and right now she was desperate for something Sam like. She pushed her back on the bed and started to unbutton her blue Scooby Doo pyjamas. She moaned when she pushed up the bra to cup Sam's small breast. It fit like it was supposed to. She kissed Sam gently but insistently. She wanted everything and she wanted it now.

"I don't know what to do," Sam said stopping her hand by placing her own on top of it. She could felt her racing heart beneath her.

"I don't know what to do either," because she was so lost in Sam's and not Sam's.

"No, I just meant I don't know what to do here. I'm a virgin remember?" Sam said somehow getting the deeper meaning behind Andrea's words.

"Oh," Andrea drew back a feeling a little foolish "oh, just let me do it then."

"I want to help," Sam said earnestly like this was a group project at work.

"Then pay close attention," Andrea said before going back to kiss her. She finished unbuttoning Sam's top and Sam helpfully sat up so she could push it off. It went over her shoulder to some distant point that was away. She didn't care where. The bra followed as she kissed Sam's neck and sucked behind her ear like she liked.

"Ohhh," Sam's voice hitched and became husky as she moaned. Her own hand's tried to take off Andrea's dress but became clumsy and useless as Andrea's hand's cupped her breast fully and squeezed. She grabbed handfuls of the dark hair that haunted her dreams as Andrea kissed down her neck to-oh!

She knew Sam loved have her nipples sucked. Her hot mouth closing around the tortured hardness as she panted against the small breasts drove Sam crazy. She felt the blonde's legs open automatically and she slipped between them gently easing some of her weight down on Sam's centre.

"Oh!" Sam cried out as fire seemed to blaze all over her nerves.

Andrea took her mouth away from Sam's right nipple pamper the left. Her right hand idly stroked the right and groped the surrounding flesh. She could feel Sam grinding against her and smiled as the blond locked her ankles around the small of her back and started thrusting out of control.

"Andrea! Andrea!" Sam cried but it was slightly panicked as she felt herself loosing control. She was being driven out of her mind by the heat but couldn't resist because she might actually die. "Andrea-"

Andrea pushed herself up Sam's body making sure to rubbed firmly against her. The blond sobbed as she felt Andres chest press down on her own. Sam's eyes begged for reassurance and the tenderness that welled up inside Andrea made her kiss her softly. Something that Old Sam would never have let her do. She shifted to the side to slid her hand down to cover Sam's pyjama cover sex.

"Come for me Sam," and she rubbed.

"Ah!" Sam buried her face in Andrea's neck before she was forced to arch away in pleasure. She convulsed and shuddered before flopping down on the bed panting heavily. Andrea idly kissed the side of her face and neck allowing her to catch her breath. She had missed this. Sam had never been a screamer, instead she shuddered and cried and drove Andrea crazy with the contorted face she made when she came. Her button nose wrinkled upwards and her teeth pulled back in a grimace which should not have been sexy but fucking was.

Sam was looking gently at her as she stroked the side of her face. She kissed her quickly and lightly again and again before she tried to find the clasped on Andreas dress.

"What are you doing?" Andrea asked amused at the pawing.

"It's your turn," Sam explained.

"My turn?" Andrea laughed "honey yours hasn't even started yet."

"But I-I came," Sam said wide eyed and slightly frightened that there was more.

"Honey I haven't even taken your pants of yet," Andrea smiled as she hand slipped underneath the waist band of Scooby Doo. Sam's finger's dug into Andrea's shoulders "I'm really sensitive," she protested.

Andrea gave a dangerous wild smile before leaning down "honey there's nothing sensitive about you."

XxXx


End file.
